1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fans and more specifically it relates to a water actuated outdoor fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fans have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use electric motors to rotate thin rigid blades in order to create a current of air for cooling. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.